


Derek's friend

by samgreenstorm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a friend , who knew? And well this friend is a very attractive one and Stiles knows he's screwed again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all the characters aren't mine . They belong to Jeff Davis and Rick Riordan I just paired them together for this fic. The second thing is that english is not my first language, so if there are any really big mistakes I really would like to know. Anyway I hope you like it.

He was running to Derek's because he was late to the pack's meeting. Derek was going to kill him.

The worst of all is that Derek himself had warned him this morning about being there soon. He checks his watch, ten minutes late , he was already at the door of the newly reformed mansion when he rested on his knees to catch a breath.

He grabbed the knob and came in and what he saw left him surprised.

Derek was smiling and his hand was in someone's shoulder. Stiles cleared his throat to get noticed. The betas did acknowledge him but the alpha was engrossed in the conversation with the other guy whom yet doesn't have a face.

He sit between Isaac and Scott in the sofa.

"When have we switch Derek?" He whispered to his best friend.

"No idea"

That was the moment the aforementioned chose to stop smiling and introduce his friend to the pack.

For his own health looked like the dark-haired hadn't realized that Stiles wasn't there at all, which saved him for being pushed to a wall. His back was thankful.

But then his brain got distracted.

By the guy who got a smile out of his alpha.

"Guys this is Percy Jackson , a friend from New York , we met a few years ago. He is visiting so he's gonna help with some of the trainings"

The New Yorker looked a couple of years older than them .He was a little bit taller than himself although what draw more attention were those sea -green eyes that made you dive into the ocean and those greek features. His face could be in an ancient coin. Fuck!

He was good-looking , very good -looking besides it seemed like he was surrounded by an aura of light and danger and well Stiles likes that.

That was one of the main reasons of his crush towards Derek. Thanks God! He left those feelings behind just by meeting him a little bit more and realizing that nothing would ever happen between them . Derek doesn't like boys and Stiles learned his lesson with Lydia. Unrequited love sucks ,better forget it.

" But that is what Stiles does! " reclaimed Scott while he was pointing at him.

" I'm sorry I didn't knew that you already had someone for that task .Derek?" his voice was low and smooth.

Derek was still in his cloud of smiles and hands in shoulders.

"Scott, I think that Stiles wouldn't mind if Percy takes his place for a while, right Stiles?" asked the alpha

Green eyes looked into his.Percy was staring at him.

Stiles was currently speechless, his heart was racing and his hands were kinda sweaty . Fuck ! FUCKITY FUCK!

We kept looking at each other until Isaac rescued me when he nudged me in the stomach weak for a werewolf , painful for me. Freaking werewolf strenght.

"What? No , I don't mind". Stiles blurted.

And then Percy smiled and Stiles knew in that moment that he was screwed ,he had a crush on someone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not Jeff Davis or Rick Riordan . I am not american or a man so the characters aren't mine , unfortunately.

The meeting finished earlier than expected , because it looked like Derek wanted to be left alone with his playmate .  
Stiles went home with an unjustified jealousy for the alpha. 

He just met the boy , they have barely talked .At least he got the satisfaction that in two days , he 'll see him again and meanwhile he could distract and convince himself that he wasn't atracted for the New Yorker .  
He didn't want the Lydia thing to happen again.

Although one of his biggest doubts was since when does Derek have friends ?

The next morning when he woke up the sun brushed his face , to not be bothered Stiles hid himself in the covers , he just wanted to sleep a little bit more , it was the holidays and he deserved it .

Two hours later after fallen sleep for a second time , Stiles woke up ,checked his clock and went downstairs to have breakfast . His dad  
wasn't home so he probably had the day shift .

He was heating the milk for his cereals when the bell rang. He left the bowl in the microwave and went to the door , when he open  
he didn't found who he was waiting for .   
The one in the door wasn't Scott to complain about last night pack's reunion , fact kinda stupid 'cause it would give him more free time .  
The brunet shooked his head and said  
'' Good morning Percy ''  
Percy smiled and said it back .  
'' Have I caught you in a bad time ?'' Percy asked pointing his semi nudity . Stiles was used to sleep without a shirt , but wasn't that he was worried about , it was his stupid and beloved Batman boxers .  
He blushed a little .  
'' Not a bad time at all , I was going to have some cereal'' he answered the moment the peeping went on.  
He wasn't to be a bad host so he push himself aside and let the raven haired came in .  
'' Are you sure I am not bothering you ?''  
'' Positive '' said Stiles sincerely. However his mind wondered what he was doing in his house and how did he know where he lived .

In the kitchen , he grabbed the box of cereal and throw them in the bowl , he sat in a chair and put the dish in the table.  
'' So the curiosity is killing me so I'm gonna ask how did you get here ? And two what brings you to my lair ? '' He ate a spoonful of  
cheerios .

'' Derek brought me and I am here because I wanted to discuss something about tomorrow ''  
'' If this is for the training thing , like I said yesterday I really don't mind spite of what Scott complained yesterday. It's best for me this way , I have more free time '' Stiles smiled .  
'' Honestly the one with the problem is me .I 've never trained werewolves '' Percy answered while passing a hand through his hair and fidgeting with the table .  
'' Then why would Derek asked you ? '' He asked putting another spoonful in his mouth .  
'' Derek is persistent and he know I've got some experience training teenagers but I train humans not supernatural beings . Besides any of them knows how to use a sword ''  
'' A sword ? Are you a swordman ? That's really cool !'' Stiles exclaimed with his mouth full of cereals and then swallowed.  
'' You could say I know my way with them but when is about teens in a new stage of rabies I don't know what to do and well you have done it before so I though about coming to ask you and apologized again for taking your position in the sessions " Percy replied while trying not to laugh .  
" Of course I'll help you but first another question"  
" Okay .."  
" Since when do you know Derek and how did you get to be his friend ? Because believe me when I say that he's Grumpy's lost brother or something "  
The reference made Percy smiled .  
"They are quite alike actually , but Derek is a very good friend "  
" Derek Hale ? Are you sure we are talking about the same dude because the one I know likes to push me against walls and threaten to rip my throat out with his teeth "  
This time Percy laughed and when he recovered he replied .  
" We met in high school. He was a senior and I was a sophomore and well we didn't talk to anyone and he sit alone in the cafeteria and he really had a scary expression so I never made any move to get close to him but one day I had a ... problem and he helped me and we became friends then I was in a much bigger problem and he helped me too ,so yeah we are very good friends .  
When Percy finished he didn't have any more cereals in the bowl .  
Stiles knew there was something he wasn't telling but he let it go .  
He noticed that Percy followed him with his eyes , that he made quick looks to his body while he grabbed the ADD pills ,he was getting distracted , but he still didn't said anything .  
Did he liked the attention he was receiving ?  
Totally.  
He took the orange tube , a glass of water and sit down again , he opened the tube and got two pill put them next to the water and put away the tube in the cupboard.  
He sat again , he swallowed the pill with the water , some drops fell for his chin .  
Percy didn't stop staring and now he was getting uncomfortable .  
He left the empty bowl in the sink and move himself in front of his guest .  
" So what is it ? ADD ?" asked the raven haired.  
" Since I was four. You too ?"  
"Me dyslexia and ADD , but it stopped when I was 12 " Percy shrugged.  
"Lucky you ''  
He knew there's was something big he wasn't telling . Something that would help to understand the unlikely friendship with the werewolf.  
" Even though the worse was the dyslexia "

The other one have been talking while he was in Sherlock Holmes mode , there's nothing he likes more than a good mistery and Percy just turned into one that he would like to see unraveled. Metaphorically and literally  
"I understand if with the lack of focus is hard, I imagine that with dyslexia is much worse"  
Percy looked at him and nodded giving him the reason.  
" Percy, are you really a werewolf ? I 'm telling you because you don't look like one and don't look like a normal human either ." he  
tried to focus in his eyes "I don't know if I am explaining this right " he tried to make the other one understand while he was scratching the back of his neck.

Sometimes he misses his buzzcut, but he loves to pass his hand through his longer hair .  
" What gave me away?" He was touching his chin who had a little bit of stubble, he was getting sick of everyone having facial hair minus him.  
"Well the fact that you don't know how to train werewolves for starters , if you were you'll know .Then is the thing where you don't  
smell like one ,Scott told me so yesterday " he answered ahead to the possible answer " Beside Derek would have introduce you as one ."  
" How do you know I 'm not a normal human ?"  
" Because of you aura , I know it seems stupid "he looked down ."But you have something that make you sorta shine? I dunno "Stiles tries to explain.

"I am a demigod .I'm the son of Poseidon"


End file.
